


Best of You(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?Has someone taken your faith?Its real, the pain you feelYou trust, you mustConfessIs someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?Oh...(Fan video)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor and Zac are a couple...but they both have girlfriends on the side and by the end the girlfriends turn into wives. This is both of them thinking how the other has someone getting the best of them.


End file.
